Mercenary's Daughter
by spot.fear
Summary: Riddick meets Toombs's lovely young daughter. They get along. Be prepared for smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first go at this, so I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's gonna be short. Just a few chapters. Reviews would be welcome, with criticism and support. Thanks for reading!**

A mercenary ship was a great place for a little girl to grow up. There were always new people to meet and stories to hear. There were new worlds to see and adventures to go on in ports throughout the galaxy. There was always work to do - wounds to stitch, magazines to load, and blood stains to scrub up. A mercenary ship was not such a great place for a young woman, though, Leanne reflected as she stared through the dark at the metal bunk above hers. She was an adult, for Christ's sake. But her father, the notoriously tempermental Toombs, still treated her like a child. He wouldn't even let her go on the run with him that day. She had done jobs with the crew before, but apparently there was something special about this "Riddick" guy.

And her dad wouldn't let any of the crewmen near her, either. A few of them, she wouldn't have minded getting close to. How was she supposed to make a name for herself as a merc if she lived constantly in the overprotective shadow of her father? How was she ever supposed to lose her virginity?

Leanne heaved a great sigh and climbed out of bed, unable to sleep. She tried to muffle her footsteps a bit, but there had been drinking - none for her - to celebrate Riddick's capture, and she suspected that hitting a planet wouldn't wake the crew tonight. She slipped down a narrow hall to the back of the ship, silent on bare feet, and entered the brightly lit little cabin at the end. Leanne wanted to see this man who had given her father so much trouble. She shut the door quietly behind her and turned to look. He was stretched out in his chair, his arms held by thick metal bands. Despite his vulnerability, the man was still scary powerful. He was big. Bigger than most of the mercs she had met. And he was solid muscle, too. She could see it through the tight undershirt he wore over his gently rising and falling chest.

He was even scarier than that psycho cannibal they had caught last cycle. Just because the man was scary didn't mean that Leanne was scared, though. She crept closer, a small smile pulling up the corners of her full pink lips. Even RIddick's big, bulging arms couldn't break those restraints, if he did wake up. She had to admit, he was better looking than most of the mercs she had met, and definitely the most attractive prisoner they had transported, at least that Leanne could remember. She had never really had a thing for bald men, but this was different. She stood in front of him for a moment, just looking at those big arms, broad chest, narrow waist, and strong legs splayed casually. He smelled like gunsmoke and engine grease. She wanted to touch him, but it would be awkward if he woke up. What if he told her father? They had been fighting a lot lately and Leanne didn't need another reason to run away. Maybe if she was very careful, though.

In the quiet humming of the ship, Leanne stepped between his legs and leaned over the big man, reaching gingerly for the goggles over his eyes. Without a twitch of warning, his knees snapped shut around her thigh like a vice. Leanne managed to keep from screaming, letting out only a squeak as she jerked her hands back and leaned as far away from him as she could, trying to tug her leg out of his grip. He was sitting up a bit straighter now, watching her from behind black lenses. "You're much prettier than your father," he said in a low, quiet voice that sent shivers down her spine. There was a little bit of mockery to it, she thought, but she smiled nervously nonetheless. She was still leaning away from him, her heart pounding and her breath a little short from the fright he had given her, though she had ceased her useless struggles. If she had to , she could yell and bring help, Leanne reminded herself.

"Thanks. Now let me go," she replied, thinking that her voice sounded loud and silly compared to his.

"I will. After you give me a kiss, beautiful." Despite being so soft-spoken, Riddick was oddly commanding. Leanne gave a short laugh that ended with a shy, lingering smile. She glanced over her shoulder at the quiet cabin, wondering how this could be happening to her. When her eyes found his face, she saw that he had a small smile, too, and she stared at those lips and teeth for a moment before nodding and easing back against him. She knew she was in dangerous territory here, being so close to a dangerous convict, and if her father found out, they wouldn't speak to each other for a week. Leanne wanted this, though.

She squirmed her thigh up a little further between his, which he allowed, and placed her hands on the thin fabric covering his hard chest, right where she had wanted to put them earlier when she thought he was asleep. She slid them up onto his shoulders, shamlessly staring at his body in front of her. Settled partially on top of him, Leanne finally leaned in for the kiss. She was a little nervous, but she had seen this done plenty of times when mercs brought women back to the ship. Riddick tilted his head slightly to give her better access, and Leanne closed her eyes as she put her lips on his. At first, she wasn't sure what to do, but he began to move against her a little bit, kissing her in a way that loosened her lips, shifting his shoulders under her clinging hands, and squeezing her leg with his own. When he nipped her bottom lip, she jumped a little bit and automatically opened her mouth for his tongue.

This was surreal. Leanne hadn't expected it to be like this. She let herself lean flush against him, pressing her breasts against his hard chest, running her hands over his arms and down his sides, and returning the kiss as well as she could. Apparently it was good enough for her him, because as she pushed her leg farther between his, she felt his hard erection through the rough canvas of his pants. He rolled his hips a little, pushing it against her crotch, and Leanne was surprised to find that she got warm and tingly down there almost immediately. That did scare her some, and she started to pull away, looking over her shoulder again, afraid of being caught. He caught her between his knees again, and she said, "You have to let me go," a little more petulantly than she had planned.

"Calm down. I will," he replied. "If you take your clothes off."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is actually going to be shorter than I had anticipated. Anyway, enjoy!**

That warmth in the bottom of her belly was growing and though she was shy, Leanne had to admit that this situation had its appeal. "I can't do this. What if someone sees?" she said uncertainly. Riddick just smirked at her, waiting. After a moment, Leanne hesitantly agreed, "Okay. I will. Let me go." His knees released her leg and Leanne stood up straight. Very briefly, she considered turning around, walking out without another word, and going back to bed. But she was pretty aroused, and she wanted to see how far this would go. He was a very good-looking man to lose her virginity to, if it came to that. And the fact that her father despised him made it even better.

So she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and stripped the black tee shirt she wore off of her skinny body. She was a small woman, but fit from all of the work she did around the ship and while off on jobs. She didn't wear a bra at night, and the cool, artificial air of the ship made her nipples scrunch up and poke out on her small, perky breasts, arousing her further. She was too shy to look at Riddick as she pulled off the ragged cotten pants she wore to bed, followed by her simple black panties. Leanne thought she could feel his eyes on her, though, and when she finally stood still and looked up, she saw that she was correct. He was staring at her body, his hands wrapped tightly around the cables that double secured him. The front of his pants was bulging, she saw, and she looked at it for a moment, very curious.

"Move your arms," he said, and she realized that she had crossed them over her breasts. Though she was feeling a little self conscious, she did as he told her. "Turn around. Slowly." He sat up a little straighter in anticipation, and Leanne rotated slowly in a circle, forcing her hands to remain at her sides, though she wanted badly to hide her nakedness. It was difficult to say no to that low, husky voice. "Come sit," he commanded, now smirking at her again. She walked closer to him, resisting the urge to cover herself and leaving her clothes in a little pile on the floor.

She started to turn around to sit on his lap, but he stopped her with a word. "No. The other way." So, shaking slightly from both nerves and excitement, Leanne climbed up and strattled him, her legs spread to either side of his narrow waist. At first, she hovered awkwardly over him, but when he pushed his hips up against her naked crotch, she let her body settle down onto his lap. She leaned in to kiss him, but he ducked under her chin and took her right breast in his mouth. Little twitches of pleasure ran up and down her body and she held onto his shoulder with one hand and cradled the back of his head with the other. What was he doing down there? Biting? Sucking? Licking? A little of everything? Whatever he was doing with his mouth, it was wonderful, and when he moved to the other breast, she found that her right one was very sensitive when the cold air struck it. She ground on his errection some, letting her body take the lead on this one.

He finally turned away from her breast and said softly, "Now touch youself." Leanne hesitated again, because she had never thought about doing that in front of someone and the thought intimidated her. She didn't get to do it very often, anyway. Only when they were between jobs and the ship was empty. But she sat back on his knees and began to rub her breast with her left hand, dipping her right down to her curly-haired pussy, as she had heard the mercs call them. She rubbed herself with her trigger finger for a minute, finding herself slippery wet, and risked a shy glance up at the face of the handsome man she was doing this for. He was watching her intently and smiling knowingly. That made her even hotter down there, and she slipped her trigger finger inside. Wow. Leanne was getting very worked up. The lingering doubt that she should back out of this and go to bed was gone. She was ready.

Riddick seemed to have guessed as much, maybe from her heavy breathing and the way she was bouncing slightly on him. "Stop. Unzip my pants."


End file.
